Accent
English Etymology 1 From accent, or from accentus, formed from ad- + cantus "song". Pronunciation * ** Noun # A higher or stronger articulation of a particular syllable of a word or phrase in order to distinguish it from the others or to emphasize it. # A mark or character used in writing, in order to indicate the place of the spoken accent, or to indicate the nature or quality of the vowel marked. # Modulation of the voice in speaking; the manner of speaking or pronouncing; a peculiar or characteristic modification of the voice, expressing emotion; tone; as, a foreign accent; a French or a German accent. #* Beguiled you in a plain accent. - Shakespeare, King Lear, II-ii #* The tender accent of a woman's cry. - Prior # A nonstandard way of pronouncing. #: The nonnative English speaker has an accent. # A word; a significant tone or sound. # Expressions in general; speech. # Stress laid on certain syllables of a verse. # A regularly recurring stress upon the tone to mark the beginning, and, more feebly, the third part of the measure. # A special emphasis of a tone, even in the weaker part of the measure. # The rhythmical accent, which marks phrases and sections of a period. # The expressive emphasis and shading of a passage. # A mark placed at the right hand of a letter, and a little above it, to distinguish magnitudes of a similar kind expressed by the same letter, but differing in value, as y', y''. # A mark at the right hand of a number, indicating minutes of a degree, seconds, etc., as in "12' 27''", meaning twelve minutes and twenty-seven seconds. # A mark used to denote feet and inches, as in "6' 10''", meaning six feet ten inches. # Paint, wallpaper, or similar coating that contrasts with the surroundings. Derived terms * accentmark * acute accent * grave accent * primary accent * secondary accent * tonic accent Translations * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: aksent , trykk , betoning * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Serbian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: accent, betoning * Turkish: * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * French: * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: శైలి (Saili) * Arabic: , , * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Dutch: accent , tongval , uitspraak * Finnish: , , , * French: * German: * Hebrew: * * Italian: * Japanese: , * Macedonian: * * Norwegian: aksent , uttale , tonefall * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: * Swedish: , * Telugu: యాస (yaasa) * Turkish: , , * * German: * Italian: * Bulgarian: * Finnish: , * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Norwegian: aksent , trykk * Polish: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * French: * German: * Italian: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * French: * Italian: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: aksent , trykk * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * French: * Italian: * Macedonian: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: accent , accentteken * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Norwegian: , * Portuguese: * Dutch: accent , accentteken * German: * Macedonian: * Finnish: * Swedish: * : accento * : accent * : acento (2 and other), tilde (2) See also * circumflex Etymology 2 From Old French accenter. Pronunciation * ** Verb # To express the accent of (either by the voice or by a mark); to utter or to mark with accent. # To mark emphatically; to emphasize; to accentuate. # To mark with written accents. Translations * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , , * French: * Macedonian: , * Norwegian: * Slovene: * Turkish: * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: * Dutch: accentueren, beklemtonen * Finnish: , * French: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: aksentuere * Slovene: * Swedish: , * Turkish: * Catalan: * Dutch: * Finnish: merkitä aksentit * French: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: aksentuere Category:Orthography ---- Danish Etymology From . Pronunciation * Noun # Inflection ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # accent (nonstandard way of pronouncing) ---- French Pronunciation * Noun # Accent (one's manner of speaking) # Accent (the symbol on a character) Derived terms * accent aigu * accent grave am:accent ar:accent be:accent ca:accent da:accent de:accent et:accent el:accent fa:accent fr:accent gl:accent ko:accent io:accent id:accent it:accent kn:accent lt:accent li:accent hu:accent ml:accent nl:accent ja:accent no:accent pl:accent pt:accent ru:accent simple:accent fi:accent sv:accent ta:accent te:accent th:accent tr:accent uk:accent vi:accent wo:accent zh:accent